


lineage

by The_Crab_Overlord



Category: Original Work
Genre: I literally hand-wrote this at midnight, death is mentioned, hey girl hey, if you're from the christin server, it's rebellion au time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crab_Overlord/pseuds/The_Crab_Overlord
Summary: Havok said "grr grr" so I said "cry about it"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	lineage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [KenkuKry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenkuKry/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).



> Havok said "grr grr" so I said "cry about it"

Elle sat awake that night, worried about what her cause had become. Gabby was dead, Parker was gone, and she, quite frankly, needed some air (she had been living outside for months at this point, but you get the gist).

The night was pretty quiet. One could hear the crickets. The moths. 

The footsteps.

Elle comes across Cabrine. She had left camp with the blind excuse of trying to find Parker, even though everyone knew they were long gone. Cabrine sat overlooking the walled city, the city she had called home for her entire life. Cabrine hears Elle before Elle sees Cabrine, and Cabrine whispers,

"I miss my dad."

The noise startles Elle, who's eyes adjust to see Cabrine in the dark, silhouetted by the moonlight shifting through the trees. 

"He uh, he was my dad, Havok was," Lesia chuckled a little, "I was supposed to become a senator, eventually. But then he left, and Charlize took over, and all of that...disappeared." She turns, giving Elle a small smile. 

"He was my dad."

“How many of there are you-? Havok’s kids, I mean,” Elle says, breaking the stiff silence that had fallen upon the forest, nature attuned to the lips of the fallen and the mighty (you decide which is which).

“Well, there’s me, Kenny, Char, and then Dream and Ghet...we’re all adopted, of course, from either various places or the side of the road. I’m the youngest by a couple of years; the kid sister. Charlize, obviously, is the oldest.” Cabrine pauses for a moment. “Growing up with him was great, y’know? For starters, well, he was around. Didn’t walk out on you. Can’t say the same now, of course. Charlize hasn’t been the same since he and Fizz left. I think the rebellion was the last straw for her.”

Elle collected Cabrine back to the camp. It was less shabby than it used to be, of course, but it was certainly emptier.

The next day, he comes back. 

Cabrine watched as the guards at the gate let him through. Havok’s arms encircled his child with a sincere hug, and Cabrine reciprocated stiffly. 

“Lesia-”

“Don’t,” she holds a finger up to stop him, “It’s Cabrine now, Father, Lesia is dead.”

Cabrine was her middle name. She had been born Lesia Cabrine Cormander. The two revelations placed before him by his child...shocked him, to say the least. Both the abrupt change in name, as well as the abrupt mention of death. 

“Died? What do you mean, ‘died?’”

“Dream.” Cabrine says, “and, well, Khio, him too,” She takes a breath. “Dream, they uh- er- slightly threatened to stage my public execution, and- and they would have done it too, if Khio hadn’t gone through with his public- his public bombing.” He noted that she was clearly still torn up over it. He might be a, well, an absent father, but he was still observant, at the very least. 

“L- Cabrine,” he corrects, “you uh, left because of me, didn’t you?”

“I left because Charlize was going nutso on us, on the whole darn country. So...yeah, I guess, because of you,” Cabrine responded. Havok sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“And you spied for the rebels, which led Dream to-”

“Yes. Yes they did, and- and you weren’t even there. Didn’t even have the- the common decency to respond to the invite.” The pair stood in silence. Cabrine didn’t even notice how far they had walked into the woods together. They had come back to that grove she was in last night, overlooking Christin. 

“I was busy,” he offered.

“You always are,” she rejected. “Always were, always have been, and I suppose, always will be.” She stormed off into the forest, away from the camp into parts unknown, and he could see the still-angry flesh on the back of her neck. 

She would always be healing. 

Lesia had been a good kid. A good student. He’d had her since she was - well - practically a baby. Another kid off the side of the road. Charlize was almost a teenager by then, and made for a decent babysitter. 

Lesia was a teenager herself when Khio had suggested the Kevie Cap legislation, knowing full and well that she wanted it - that she deserved to be a Kevie.   
When her decently older siblings went to war, Kenny sided with her. She felt grown up now. 

Almost.

When Kenny pushed her inside a room she had never seen before, all but forbidding her to leave, trying to keep her out of the throes of another rather dramatic sibling conflict, a concept Kenny hoped Lesia would never have to know. 

Then Lesia bribed a servant to switch clothes with her, and Lesia escaped on horseback to the front. 

Kenny was...upset, yet understanding. Havok had already disappeared about two years prior, leaving her and her pseudo-siblings victims in a war of their own creation; a war of words. 

Lesia had always been a fighter. Kenny supposed it was no surprise, her going off, wanting to grow up, tired of being the baby. 

Ghet was furious.

“You can’t just do that to her, Les. You can’t do that to us, we’re a family.”

“And this family was already fighting without me. Why can’t I?”

“It’s- it’s different for us.”

“Why? Because I’m a child? The baby of the family, who had all rank and pomp and circumstance stripped from her when her sister went bat-”

Ghet clamps a hand over Lesia’s mouth, looking down the stone hallways wildly. 

“If she hears you-”

“I’m excommunicated, I’m dead, right, right.”

And yet somehow, Lesia didn’t care.

And when war broke out again, she cared less. 

And when Cabrine showed up at the rebel camp on a cold night, rain crying from the sky, offering her services, she cared less.

And when Dream threatened her life at a peaceful function, in front of her new family, a panicked Elle standing in front of her, her father gone, about to become a memory (just like Lesia herself), she didn’t care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! uh, if you're from the christin server, I miss you guys! I'm just forcing myself to take a little break right now. I'll be back like, soon.


End file.
